Demons and Data
by NivMizzet6977
Summary: Beelzemon never truly died while a neglected Harry Potter runs away from his parents and his famous twin. But when Voldemort made an alliance with a Digmon Group called the Twelve Demon Lords, Harry will be have to work with the Order and the Digidestined


**Updates are going real slow like right now since I'm having problems with school so I'm just going to post the first chapter of several fics of mine for you to judge whether they are worthy to continue or not. Here's hoping I get back to writing soon, Cheerios!**

**As you can see, I messed up the timeline of Digimon for this fic, seeing that I'm not really sure whether Digimon Adventure 02 or Digimon Tamers came first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor do I own Harry Potter**

**Story Title: Demons And Data**

**Chapter 1: Death of a Demon**

Beelzemon groaned as he felt his form disintegrate into bits of data. The Tamers managed to defeat D-Reaper with a lot of help but it seemed that Beelzemon was not going to get out of it alive.

"Ai, Mako…I'm sorry." He said as he fell down to his knees. His dark wings were slowly disappearing as he gritted his teeth. Berenjena, his first weapon, lay useless on the ground while the Positron Cannon, formerly Mako's squirt gun, started to disintegrate.

He looked up and saw the Tamers, all of them had tears falling from their eyes. He grinned despite himself. He never dreamed of having friends.

"Chin up, crybabies." He said in a rough voice. Takato laughed.

"You're dying and you still insult us, huh?" Beelzemon snorted.

"Whatever, kid. Look after Jeri for me. It's my fault that old lion face is dead, anyway. Hopefully, he won't punch me when I meet him up there." Beelzemon replied. The last thing he saw before exploding into data was a blushing Takato nodding his head.

**==============================page break==============================**

On the other side of the world, a young six year old boy was watching as his parents celebrated his twin's birthday. They've completely forgotten that it was his birthday as well. Feeling unloved and unwanted, young Harry Potter exited the Manor.

"Why don't they love me?" he asked no one in particular. It was always Daniel this and Daniel that. It has always been that way ever since the scary snake man arrived. Harry decided to leave and probably find a place where he could be loved.

As he was about to exit the gate, a cloud of dark matter approached, seemingly attracted by the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Wow, what's that?" he asked. He reached out to touch it when the cloud got sucked into his hand. Harry screamed. He felt pain, more pain than he ever felt in his life. Then, it was gone.

Harry opened his eyes and his scar crackled with dark energy. As it did so, Beelzemon's data assimilated itself into his own. Without a backward glance, the half-Demon Lord, half-wizard left the place he never called home.

**==============================page break==============================**

**10 years later…**

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat down after his usual announcements. He glanced at his staff. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, James Potter, and Filius Flitwick's assistant teacher in Charms, Lily Potter, caught his eye. The Potters never did get over the loss of their son. A bit of anger flashed in Albus' eyes but vanished easily.

He felt sorry for the Potters but it was their own fault. They got caught up in Daniel's fame that they forgot their other child. Albus really liked Harry. The child was smarter than most children his age and shared Albus' fondness of lemon drops. Yes, Harry was a truly special child, and now he's gone.

Sirius Black also looked at the Potters. They were still the best of friends but he was still angry at them. His godson often comes over to Grimmauld Place because he felt unwanted in the Potter home. Stella and Harry were best friends, just like James and Sirius were. He looked over at Remus and saw the werewolf also looking at the Potters.

Ever since Voldemort's return, the Potter-Black-Lupin family stayed at Hogwarts where Sirius taught Muggle Studies (having studied it just to piss off his dear mum), Remus taught Care of Magical Creatures, James taught DADA and Lily helped Filius with Charms. Nymphadora Lupin was still an Auror but was positioned at Hogwarts. Sapphire, Sirius' wife, helped Madame Pomfrey with the patients.

James looked over at the Gryffindor table where Daniel was joking around with Ron Weasley. His son didn't even bother making friends with Stella Black, Orion Black and Teddy Lupin because they didn't look up to him that much. James sighed. He knew that he was like that once and because of it, Harry was gone. He vowed to try and fix Daniel's attitude for the better.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry jumped up to avoid the fireball and cocked his dual pistols while in the air. One of these was a deep black while the other was silver. He pulled the trigger and the bullets punched through the wing of the fiery bird. The bird screeched in pain and Harry filled its head with bullets. With a final screech, the bird disappeared in an explosion of powder. Harry's guns absorbed the powder and glowed faintly. Harry looked up at the stars.

"More Digimon are appearing in the real world. I hope that the DigiDestined aren't too swamped right now." He said to no one.

**==============================page break==============================**

"Let us start this meeting. Severus, any news on the Dark Lord's actions?" Albus said. The available members of the Order of the Phoenix was in the Great Hall, taking advantage of the lack of students during the summer break. The meeting included the newly accepted Daniel Potter; the Boy-Who-lived; Stella Black, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"The Dark Lord has been recruiting strange beings of absolute power called Digimon and he has made an agreement with the Demon Lords." Severus said. Everyone looked confused while Hermione gasped.

"Digimon? They're dangerous! Even the weakest ones are said to be more powerful than any wizard!" she exclaimed. Everyone gasped while Daniel looked at her like she was crazy.

"Please, they don't exist, Granger." He sneered. Hermione and Stella glared at him.

"Yes they do! In fact, a friend of mine is part of a group that keeps them in check!" Hermione answered. Dumbledore looked at her when she said that.

"Who might it be, Miss Granger?"

**==============================page break==============================**

Yolei Inoue was having a normal day at school. No evil Digimon running rampant, no emergencies occurring and no need to call out Hawkmon, just school and Davis flirting with Kari. Then, the owl came.

_Yolei,_

_Hi, it's me Hermione. How are you? I'm having fun here at school, you know the Wizarding school I told you about because you also told me your secret? Well, we have a problem here. You see, there's this Dark Wizard who wants to destroy the world as we know it and he's been recruiting Digimon to his cause and he even made an alliance with the Demon Lords. So you see, we really need your help and expertise,_

_Hermione_

Yolei groaned. More Digimon trouble and it seems that they're rallying under someone again. She still hasn't forgotten the bad things that happened when the Digimon were under bad-guy-turned-good Ken Ichijouji. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello? Davis? We have a problem."

**==============================page break==============================**

Everyone was gathered in Albus' office. Today was the day that they will meet the group called the DigiDestined, the group who could keep the Digimon in check. Daniel still seemed skeptical but everyone knew that he was also nervous. The Potters were still solemn, Sirius was excited with Sapphire trying to calm him down, Remus was doing the same with Nymphadora, Molly kept glancing at the clock, Arthur remained passive, Bill and Charlie were talking, Hermione kept fidgeting while Stella shot her annoyed looks, Fred and George had wide grins and Ron eyed the plate of sandwiches hungrily. Then the door opened.

The first person that entered was a girl who looked to be a couple of years younger than Hermione. She had an orange cap that covered her pinkish hair, she wore a light brown vest over a light blue long sleeved shirt, white gloves and green boots. She also had glasses.

"Yolei!" Hermione shouted as she rushed forward and hugged the girl. Yolei just smiled.

"Hermione! I missed you so much, how are you? Who's the Dark Lord? Are you sure that Digimon are following him? There's been a huge rise in Digimon appearances here, do you think he's summoning them?" she was cut off when McGonagall cleared her throat. Hermione looked sheepish.

"Sorry Professor." She glared at Daniel who was sniggering. Then, the others entered the room. Yolei introduced them one by one. She gestured to a girl at about her age with light brown hair wearing a pink and white sleeveless shirt. She had pink gloves that reached up to her shoulders, yellow shorts, light pink shoes and a silver necklace.

"This is Kari Kamiya and this is Takeru Takaishi." Yolei said as she gestured to another of her companions. He had brown hair covered by a white hat. He was wearing a green and yellow shirt. She introduced the rest to the Order.

The black haired one wearing a blue jacket with a flaming design, brown shorts and goggles was Davis Motomiya. The small boy with black hair and wearing a white shirt was Cody Hida and the one who was staying at the back of the group, the one with the dark violet hair, long sleeved white shirt and long white pants that reached down to his black shoes was Ken Ichijouji.

"So, you are experts in fighting these…Digimon?" Albus asked. Kari looked around and saw skeptical faces.

"Yes." She replied before anyone else can speak. Hermione glared at the sniggering Daniel, again.

"You really think that you can beat these Digimon that Hermione says are more powerful than me?" Daniel sneered. James frowned at his son but still doubted that these children can fight.

"Yes. We've been doing it for almost a year." Kari replied coldly. The others stayed silent knowing that Kari is in one of her moods.

Before Daniel can speak again, Albus addressed the DigiDestined.

"Right, we'll be consulting you about them. What do they look like?" he asked.

"They vary in looks and abilities, Mr. Wizard." Davis asked. Everyone laughed.

"Lord Voldemort has made an alliance with the Demon Lords, what can you tell us about them?" Albus asked.

The DigiDestined were surprised. Knowing that wizards existed didn't faze them after all the adventures they've had but the Demon Lords are another story. Even Reapermon alone gave them a hard time.

"There are twelve of them." Davis started. Ken looked grim.

"They are extremely powerful Digimon who represent an aspect of darkness. Corruption, chaos, destruction, death, pain, mischief, deception, cruelty, decay, war, disease and sorrow." Ken continued. The Order looked pale in general.

"How powerful are they?" someone asked. Silence answered him.

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry knew that something was wrong. The Digimon he sensed were more focused somewhere in Scotland. He didn't know anything important about that place. There was a huge forest and a lake but nothing else. At least, that's what the maps say.

He ran faster than what was possible, avoiding the trees and branches in his way. If the Digimon are meeting up, then the results won't be good, whether they be in Scotland or in another place. He suddenly stopped when he felt a presence watching him.

Without warning, a black shape erupted from the foliage and charged him. Harry jumped away and glared at the figure. It looked like a black dragon with four red eyes, unusually long arms, blood red claws and sleek black scales. Its leathery wings had several tears and rips. Harry recognized it right away. It was Devidramon, the Compound Eyes Devil. Harry made sure not to look it in the eyes and drew his pistols.

"Let's dance."


End file.
